epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coldswaff/Rap Reckons - Episode 2 - Blackpink vs. The Crystal Gems
HELLO EVERYONE. I'M BETWEEN THE BORDER OF THE TWO KOREAS. TODAY WE HAVE AN EXTREMELY GOOD INSTALLMENT OF RAP RECKONS. HERE ON THE LEFT SIDE, STRAIGHT FROM THE SOUTH, THE FOUR MOST FAMOUS GIRLS IN ALL THE ASIAN CONTINENT: AND IN THE RIGHT SIDE, IN BEACH CITY, IN THE UNITED STATES, THE DEFENDERS OF ROSE QUARTZ AND THE EARTH , START! Crystal Gems: (Garnet) Ready to fight, (Amethyst) Battle, (Pearl) But most important, save the day. (All) You think these Koreans find the simplest of ways? (Amethyst) Nah, i don't think so, these are the queens of whitewashing (Pearl) We'll slumber you like the Core, And you'll be down in a flashing! (Garnet) You look at three guys, dear Jennie, but i'm the combination of two! (Pearl) Spitting rhymes like (Amethyst) Mi torta! (Garnet) You just force people to send nudes! (Amethyst) Rose didn't sacrifice for you gals that are intentionally sexy. (Pearl) So, better grab my stick. (Garnet) My palm. (Amethyst) My vine. (Garnet) Let's get flexy. (Garnet) We've been here for two thousand years, sticking it up, and never to fear. (Pearl) Flinging up the Pink flag on high, like a true Gem Power, your end is nigh! (Amethyst) Uhh... guys... i think i lost out of rhymes. Please help me. (Pearl) But you didn't mind (Garnet) We're the greatest you find (All) Fire with fire, you would get handy! Blackpink: (Rosé) Try with me, you'll get dark. You'll get sunken up like Sark. It's me, with all my gals, slipping your asses off, every time you lark. We've been ruling the country for years. Mind ya boys, you just reappear! Time to show these nothing-doers that's (Jennie) Blackpink in their Area! (Lisa) Listen up, demented emerald humanoids, You've got something in ya burger pocket, now isn't that paranoid? Move to another place, ya fricks, if it ain't broken then you couldn't fix. (Jisoo) I might be ignored but you guys care much by a guy who wants to be like a girl. (Jennie) Dynamic since the start of the Generation Z. Problems? What do we need in this world! (Rosé) We'll show them as if it were their last. (Lisa) With multi-language power, we can do our best! (Jisoo) Better stop quailing about Jasper and your mama, you guys can get distressed! (Lisa) You wanted to reunite as a family? (Jisoo) Well, guess what! (Rosé) We earn money! (Jennie) Killing people with love as one. You, saving horrid creatures? (All) Now that's more funny! Crystal Gems: (Pearl).... it's your turn, Steven. (Steven) Flowing like the beach, it's me, Steven Quartz on the leech. A lesson to this sexual-made girls i would teach. Mostly i'm invincible, but sometimes i'm insufferable. But this guys could Peridot this gem, that would make you impossible To reach! I would impeach, these four girls on the road. Out of all four, i'm the best. Like that, the story will go. On in adventures with Lion and Connie, not extained. Familiar, like something i used to know, you just crazen up little people's brains! (Pearl) Don't mention that you weren't Giant Womans ever since you're born. (Garnet) Bringing up fire? I send earth! (Amethyst) My mind is like that Centipeedle worm. (Steven) With only one condition in this world, there's a thing you should be given, (All) Beware us, you can't hide, 'cause we're (Garnet) Garnet (Amethyst) Amethyst (Pearl) Pearl (Steven) And.... Blackpink: (Rose) Shove your words back into your throat kid. Let's see if this bubble can pop. (Jennie) I tell ya, man. But here comes the drop. (Lisa) I would be telling ya "Saranghae" but i'm just as sweet as a video game store. (Jennie) Do not match me with that Solo attitude, you wouldn't be canonized no more. (Jisoo) Your story tries and tries way too hard to match the Bible... (Lisa) How strange! (Jennie) 'Cause the time you've almost got defeaten there was one splitten apart and deranged! (Jisoo) Picking up, (Lisa) Picking up, (Jennie) Picking up, (Rose) Victory back from the elite. (Jisoo) Better be Squaring up, (Rose) 'cause indoubtedly, this is the last time you have been speaked! (Lisa) Ranging up from Korea to the Universe, (Jisoo) This galaxy will be all of our crew! (All) Because i'll wait till i do And you've got breaken by the DDU-DU DDU-DU DDU ALL RIGHT. TIME'S UP. NOW IT'S TIME TO YOU TO DECIDE WHO WON THIS BATTLE WHILE VOTING IN THIS POLL. Who won? Blackpink The Crystal Gems STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER OBJECTIVE INSTALLMENT OF.... RAPEU RECKENSEEEEEE-RAP RECKONS!!!! Category:Blog posts